Both of two different types of the portable powered saws being used extensively at present have the defficiencies. The powered chain saws are wastful in terms of the energy consumption as well as in terms of the material wasted by the wide swath of the cut. The powered saber saws have only limited applications because of the shortness of the saw blades and the highly oscillatory mode of the operation.